You Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Croakroach
by AbusiveCupcake
Summary: Waiting at the train for their children, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco watch a scene play out between Rose and Scorpius. Nice little one-shot, please review


This is a little One-shot that I thought about, it's the next Generation. Around the time of Christmas Holidays. Hope you like it, please review, also If you have any ideas that I could do please do say.

Platform 9 ¾ was a sea of children, all flooding out of the Hogwarts Express eager to get to their parents for the Summer Holidays. Most parents were yelling over the mass for their kids, but a few stood smiling and waited calmly for theirs to meet them at the usual spot, as they had for a couple years now.

"Seems like yesterday we where there" a red-haired witch sighs, her husband wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. She turns and looks into his bright green eyes that never seem to look dull or plain. They are interrupted by a cough and turn to red-haired wizard and brown-haired witch, who are rolling their eyes at the pair.

"Harry you may be married, but one this is a public place and two that's still my sister" Ronald Weasley chuckles, Harry smirks back at him.

"Hermione, I think you have finally rubbed off onto him" he laughs as the Red head conjures a snowball and throws it at him. Harry dodges and it hits Ginny in her face, which quickly turns red with anger. She starts to shout at him when two boys plough into the pair almost knocking them flying. They smile up at their parents with smirks plastered on their faces as a little girl walks up behind them.

"What's that in your bag James?" she asks not being discrete at all around the adults, The boys glare at their sister and open the bag. Inside is a pearl white toilet seat with the Hogwarts crest on the lid.

"Before you scream at us Mum, Uncle George dared us and if we didn't then he would turn our hair orange and make us have skunk tails for two months!" Albus exclaims as rips the bag from his brothers hands to zip it up and push it back. Their mother's ears start to grow red as she lifts a finger to bullock them, a flash of Blonde stands between them.

"Now Now Red don't you think boys need to be boys?" he chuckles as she glares up at him.

"Malfoy, don't start let me discipline my children before I Bat-Bogey hex you into next week!" Ginny hisses at the tall blonde. He merely chuckles and steps aside towards Hermione and Ron.

"Draco, How is Scor?" The petit witch asks. Ron just ignores the pair by looking through the crowd for his daughter. Draco follows his glaze and bites his bottom lip.

"Um, he's about to get a beating..." he points to the curly red-haired witch who is storming up to his son.

Scorpius Malfoy was stood with Madison Parkinson, the slut of a witch had his hand in a vice grip. He was almost on the verge to shouting at her when Rose Weasley, whose hair was puffed up and fists where bunched so tightly that her knuckles where white, comes storming up she stops dead in front of them and crosses her arms across her chest.

"Scorpius? What you doing?" She asks. He mentally flinches at her tone of voice.

"I was just talking to Madi- What the hell will you stop that!" He pushes the slut off his arm as she starts to rub herself against him. She looks at him with a shocked face.

"That's not what you said last night Sugar-pie" she takes a step towards him but is pushed back by Rose. She glares up at Scorpius who is in complete confusion.

"Scorpius! You were meant to be with me helping Professor McGonagall with organizing her parchments! But you said you was doing some well over due potions homework, instead you where FUCKING THAT WHORE?! HOW COULD YOU!" she screams at him. he tries to touch her arm to make her calm down but she pushes him back.

"Yeah, you halfblooded skank, he's mine, our parents will be soon writing up the arranged marriage!" Madison laughs at Rose whose eyes start to water. She turn back to Scorpius who stands in shock of what the witch said.

"Scorpius Malfoy, You are a FOUL, LOUTHASOME, EVIL LITTLE CROAKROACH!" she brings back her fist and slams it into his nose making him fall back and ram into Madison who flies backwards into someone holding a tray of pumpkin juice. Pansy Parkinson grabs her daughter by the arm and pulls her away from the scene hissing about how much of a embarrassment she is and how she will never get married acting like this.

Rose stands in front of Scorpius, whose nose is bleeding heavily, he stands walks over to her cups her face in his blood covered hands and kisses her deeply, with as much passion as he can create, without ripping her clothes off. He pulls away only to be pulled back by her. Wolf whistle go off around them and a shriek can be heard from Madison.

"Well Granger should we start writing up the marriage proposal?" Malfoy laughs and gets a slap on the back of the head, before Hermione goes back to scolding her husband, for trying to go 'remove the filthy leach from his daughter'. The blonde just laughed as Ronald was being told off as if he was a child and Hermione his mother.

Rose and Scorpius pulled away again for air, they linked fingers and pushed their way through the crowd to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco all beaming at them, Ronald looked a little pissed but with a swift elbow to the ribs from Hermione he smiled and hugged his daughter.

"Shall we go to Grimmauld Place now? Or stand around getting cold?" Ginny finally and ushered the boys and Lily towards the apparition point.

**A/N Well? Hope you liked it... Please Review and also check out a few on my other One-shots... :)**


End file.
